This invention relates to a process for preparing ethers. In another aspect, this invention relates to the preparation of dialkyl ethers by contacting mono-olefin and a mono-alcohol in the presence of a catalyst system. In still another aspect, this invention relates to the preparation of saturated mono-ethers by contacting an olefin and an alcohol in the presence of a palladium- and copper-comprising catalyst system. In another aspect, this invention relates to a process for preparing saturated mono-ethers by contacting an olefin and an alcohol in the presence of a catalyst system comprising palladium, copper, and an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal halide. This invention also relates to a process for preparing ethers by contacting an olefin and an alcohol in the presence of a surfactant and a catalyst system comprising palladium, copper, and an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal halide.
Oxygen-containing compounds, and particularly ethers, are important in forming many valuable articles used commercially. Dialkyl ethers, for example, are known to be valuable anti-knock additives for high octane gasolines. Methyl t-butyl ether is particularly useful as an anti-knock additive due to its low boiling point and high blending octane number. The preparation of ethers by the reaction of olefins with alcohols in the presence of sulfuric acid is a well-known reaction. A process which gives high yields and conversion under relatively mild conditions and does not require the presence of a strong acid such as sulfuric acid, however, would be more desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel process for the preparation of ethers.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process for the preparation of ethers which proceeds in high yield and under relatively mild conditions without the presence of a strong acid.
Other objects, aspects, and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the specification and appended claims.